Tubular valves that control occlusion of ports that fluidically connect an inner bore of a tubular with an outside of the tubular are commonly used in several industries including the downhole completion industry. Such valves are deployed in boreholes to control fluid flow in both directions, inside to outside of the tubular as well as outside to inside of the tubular, through the ports. Remote control of these valves provides advantages in operational efficiencies, in comparison to valves that require active interventive actuation, and have thus become quite popular. Remotely controlled valves, however, can malfunction. Costs associated with removal of the valves from the borehole to repair or replace the valve, in addition to the cost of lost production while the well is not producing, are a few of the concerns associated with use of these valves. Systems and methods that overcome the foregoing concerns would be well received in the art.